


Perfect.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 4.1k words of smut LMAO, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consent is Sexy, Degradation, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, It's hot, Kissing, LIKE MAJOR SUBBY GEORGE, M/M, Manhandling, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and also praise, but he's so needy he has to be nice, deadass, dom dream, dream has bde, dream is whipped idc, dream likes calling him 'pup' idk man, dreamnotfound, explicit consent bc thats sexy, feelings realisation but not really, george calls him 'dreamie' bc why not, george is a brat for like 2 seconds, george is crying because he loves dick, george is such a sub, george likes dream but doesnt rlly know, george: smh fuck u but i want dick so unfuck u i guess, idk - Freeform, my first time writing smut pls dont be too harsh, no im serious mf starts sobbing, not horny. bored, oh yes it's not a minecraft au, oops haha i wrote this bc i was bored, stomach bulges, they met up for a few months and they fucked a lot, theyre youtubers in this, uh what else, will smith voice: ahhaa that's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m going to take my time with you tonight.” Clay stated, nails digging into George’s naked hips and creasing his blue shirt. “You can hold out for me, can’t you, honey?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 407
Collections: Anonymous





	Perfect.

George balled the material of his blue shirt in his hands, whining as he leaned forward, leaning his head into Clay’s chest, cheek resting on the lime fabric of the younger man’s hoodie.

“Look at you,” Clay cooed, shaking his head and slipping a hand under George’s shirt, dragging his fingers up the expanse of milky skin. “So pretty, George.” Clay moved his hands down to firmly grab the older man’s hips, lifting him agonisingly slow and feeling the brunette’s hole flutter around him, “Colour?” Clay asked quietly.

George whined again, gasping in a shaky breath as he uttered out a pathetic, “Green.”

“My baby,” Clay whispered, dragging his friend’s narrow hips back down, “My gorgeous baby.” 

George choked on a moan, inhaling as he trembled, air cold against his glistening lips. His breathing was erratic and uneven as his hips were lifted again, dragging up Clay’s dick and slowly falling back down, putty in the blonde’s hands. The smaller man buried his face even further into the broad chest in front of him, “Big.”

“Hm?” The green-eyed man questioned, pressing his hips flush against George’s, moving the pale boy in slow circles to grind against him, “Fuck,”

“You,” George almost cried, thighs bracketing Clay’s as they sat on his rickety sofa, “Big.”

“Aw,” Clay whispered almost sadistically, “Hurts, baby?”

George wanted to cry. Not in a bad way, though, he had a safeword that he rarely ever used with Clay. It was so overwhelming, filthy, languid. The way he couldn’t even fight back against the other, a doll to be toyed with, manhandled so easily by Clay’s hands. Clay was so big everywhere, he was broad, tall, his hands were huge, his dick was huge, he had such long limbs that could never allow him to sit comfortably. George was so small, barely average height, scrawny, frail, awkward and closed off, but revelled in the way he was so easily controlled. 

He’d never felt so submissive. He was never this overwhelmed. It felt so good, he wanted to scream.

“Hey, hey, do you want to stop?” Clay nudged his head up, chin butting against the smaller boy’s forehead and emerald eyes locking with chocolate ones, “We can stop if you don’t feel good.”

“I do!” George almost burst into tears, “I’m just… More, please. Love it,”

“Are you okay, baby?” The blonde asked softly, “You don’t seem too good.”

“I am, I am!” George pleaded, “I love it so much, you’re so perfect.” He babbled. What the fuck was going on with him? He was never like this. Maybe it was because it was somewhere around two a.m. and they were drunk off each other, rocking slowly in the dimly lit living room of George’s apartment, unable to think straight, “Clay, ‘m subby,”

Then the younger man understood, “Oh, you sweet thing, need me to take care of you?” he asked lowly, dragging George’s hips up once again before bringing them down, not allowing George to drop down unceremoniously onto Dream’s dick like he usually would.

“Mhm,” George whimpered, shaking, “Legs not workin’, Dreamie,” 

“Because of earlier?” Clay asked. When he felt his friend nod into his chest he sighed, grinding George down on him, “Fuck. Sorry, baby, you just looked so nice and pretty. You remember? Looking so cute and tired like a lil’ prince,” Clay reminded him, “Bent over the counter for me, took me so well, baby, you remember?”

George moved his nimble fingers from his blue shirt to grip Clay’s green hoodie instead, naked bottom half covered in goosebumps. “I ‘member,” He muttered, “Felt really nice,” his words were slow and almost slurred, there was a fruitless attempt to move his own hips, but could barely lift himself up more than a few inches before his knees buckled and he fell back down.

“Yeah?” Clay laughed, “Good.” 

Rubbing slow, deep circles into pale hips, he dragged George up again, pink hole fluttering below his tip before he gently moved him back down, “No talking back today?”

“Can’t,” George mumbled, whining loudly as Clay angled his hips just right and ground hard, “Mmh!..”

“Prettiest baby ever, aren’t you?” Clay growled, the sudden noise making him dizzy. “So pretty, all for me.”

“All for you,” the brunette slurred, “Hah…” He clumsily bumped his lips against Clay’s, moaning as he felt the taller practically dominate the kiss, biting George’s thin lips and forcing his tongue in.

George muffled a sound, and Clay swallowed it up, slurping up George’s shaking frame and kissing him with a fiery spark in his lower stomach. Clay chased George’s lips again and again, relentlessly eating him up as his hands continued to slowly grind his dick onto George’s prostate, making the latter writhe and gasp.

“Feel,” George broke away with a sharp inhale, a string of spit connecting their mouths. He took one of Clay’s hands and snaked it onto his stomach, letting the younger man feel the way George’s tiny stomach could barely handle him.

“That’s me?” Clay smirked, lifting George’s hips with his other hand and feeling the smaller man’s stomach flatten again, lowering him slowly and feeling the bulge form again, “Huh,” he noted, moving his hand to grasp the pale boy’s side like he previously was.

“ ‘S you,” George panted, “M-more, pl… Please,”

“Hang on, baby,” the blonde circled the hips in his hands onto himself, throwing his head back with a loud groan. “So tight, can’t believe it…” He huffed, “Fucked your brains out earlier and you’re still so fucking tight, God, fuck.”

George melted, letting out a high-pitched whine and attempting to move his hips up, Clay felt his fruitless efforts and aided him, hands grabbing him tightly as he moved him up, dragging up inches and inches up before angling just right and slowly bringing him back down again.

George wanted it to go faster, Clay knew, but they were normally so fast-paced and Clay wanted a chance to relish in the moment. 

It felt dizzying, the clock on the wall reading 2:43 a.m., the sounds of cars whizzing by, the coldness of the room but the heat of their bodies, the agonisingly slow movements, the way George couldn’t stop gasping and white-knuckling the fabric of Clay’s hoodie. They never wanted to leave this moment.

“Shit, babe, don’t you wish you could see yourself?” Clay breathed, shaking his head in an attempt to move his sweaty bangs from his forehead (and failing miserably), “Lookin’ so perfect… Like an angel, yeah?” He said, breathing fast but rocking his hips so slowly with intervals of a few seconds too long between each deliberate thrust. “So ruined, pretty, perfect, perfect...” 

“Yeah,” George couldn’t provide more for an answer, legs feeling like jelly, “More, fa… Fast…”

“I’m going to take my time with you tonight.” Clay stated, nails digging into George’s naked hips and creasing his blue shirt. “You can hold out for me, can’t you, honey?”

The brunette nodded, choking up a sob as Clay brushed against his prostate, “Wish you… Hah. You… Came ‘ere soon’r…”

“What was that, baby?”

“Wish you… Came here soon… soon’r…” George repeated, louder and exhaustingly. His throat was raw from screaming earlier, and not even cold fruit juice helped, “M’happy…”

“Mmm,” Clay considered those words, grinding into his friend again, “Happy. That’s good.”

“So ‘appy.” 

For a few minutes, they sat there, in the dark, only light coming from the ceiling light that George had earlier cranked the brightness down on. George’s throat burned, his legs were numb, his lower back was aching and he felt so full - he was half tempted to shove his friend’s fingers down his throat to stuff himself further, but realised he would barely be able to do anything considering how far into subspace he had fallen. 

Clay continued to manhandle the other man, lifting his hips so painfully slowly and letting him sink back down even slower, constantly having to make sure he wasn’t tearing the older man’s ass apart. George had barely prepped himself before jumping onto his friend’s lap and simply sitting on his dick, watching a stupid movie. That was soon forgotten as Clay turned it off due to his friend’s incessant fidgeting and ground them together, spinning him around so that they were facing each other and panting as they ground together like teenagers. Although, their current scenario wasn’t much of a difference from their earlier grinding, it was just slower now. More controlled. 

Their breaths mingled as they panted into each other’s mouths, breathing so heavily and bouncing so leisurely that it burned, but in the best way.

“Mmh,” George nodded, “There, Clay, there…” he tried saying, but cutting himself off with a whine and sliding his hands up and down the younger man’s hoodie, flattening out the creases he had made by gripping it too hard (he failed to get rid of them, but it’s the effort that counts). “Yeah, y… Yeah.”

Clay hummed sympathetically, “You’re so wrecked, George,” he spoke predatorily, creeping a hand from his hip up his shirt and brushing a thumb over George’s abdomen, “And I did this to you.” 

George drowsily agreed.

“Aren’t you gonna thank me, baby?” He teased.

George, without second thought, keened over and pressed his swollen lips to his friend’s tan neck, “Thank you, Dr’mie, so good… Feels so nice, mmh, love it… Full, I’m st’ffed, so big, thank you… M’feel so happy…” His tiny fingers tapped Clay’s chest, drumming a pattern he didn’t know as Clay let out a loud, pleased noise with George’s words. 

“Shit, George,” Clay sighed, “You’re so fucking perfect.” Clay groaned, picking up George’s hips and dropping them, letting him slam into George, who babbled out sounds and whines in response, “Fucking look at you… Imagine what the viewers would say if they saw you like this, hm? Witty, sassy George unable to form a proper sentence or even ride Dream because he’s such a pathetic lil’ pup. Imagine that, huh?”

George sobbed a moan, nodding, “ ‘M pathe’ic…”

“My poor baby, it’s not your fault.” Dream sadistically cooed, “It’s okay that you can’t help but sub everytime I even look at you.”

“Not true…” George weakly countered, “ ‘M not always subby, pr’mise…”

“Is that why you can’t even talk right now?”

George ducked his head, “Tired.”

“Sub.”

“Tired.” 

“Sub.” Clay repeated and jerked his hips up. “Say it.”

“No,” George whined, feeling clay tangle a hand in his short brown hair and yank it back, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Open your mouth.” Clay demanded, and George shook his head.

“Not a sub. Won’ do it.” 

Clay furrowed his brows, “Are you testing me, pup?”

“No, no, so-rry,” George shook his head quickly and parted his lips, opening his mouth.

Clay pushed his tongue into his friend’s mouth, licking into him and slurping loudly, lips rough before he broke apart, “I was just about to speed up for you, baby, you were being so good.” He tsked. 

George shot up and eagerly wiggled, “I ca’ be good! ‘M a good boy, swear.”

“No, George, you didn’t listen the first time.” Clay tutted, “And you were being so good, so compliant and pretty, I was ready to eat you up.”

“Mm,” George shook his head, “Clay, promise, ‘m good!”

“Call yourself a sub, then,” Clay ground George down ever so slowly, “My subby pup.” 

George went quiet, “Tha’s embarrassing, I can’t…”

“Acting up, are you?” Clay bounced George once, “Do you even want to cum tonight, baby?” 

George whined, nodding, “Please!”

“C’mon pup, say it, then.” 

George convulsed, thighs violently shaking as he felt teeth sink into his neck, he nearly screamed, but threw a hand over his mouth. It was almost 3, people were trying to sleep, he told himself, but succumbed to the feeling and loudly wailed, “Ah—! ‘M a sub! ‘M a sub, promise, pr-promise, swear!”

Clay ground harder.

“Mmf! A-ah! Clay!” The sudden jolts of pleasure zapped him, a stark contrast to their slow rocking. George couldn’t adjust to this new pace, gasping and choking on his breaths as he clamped his shaking hands onto his friend’s shoulders, mouth open wide and face flushed red.

“Will you act up again?” Clay asked, but it was more of a warning than a question. His lips were still pressed to George’s neck, leaving fresh marks over his older ones, murmuring and kissing the side of the brunette’s neck and feeling his fast heartbeat on his lips.

“No!” George rasped, voice not recovered from their earlier session, “I won’!”

“Green?”

“Green!”

Clay stopped all at once, leaning back and moving his hands from George’s hips to clap behind his own head, leaning back and leaving the older man a panting mess, flushed and quivering.

“Stopped,” George noted sadly, “Why? Was bein’ good…” His swollen lips tugged into a frown. 

“My hands are kinda tired,” Clay smiled evilly, “You can continue, though, don’t let me stop you. Go on. Ride me, pup.”

George flushed pink, “Clay…” He fidgeted and moved his hands from his friend’s shoulders to clench his oversized blue shirt, “Can’t…”

“What, why not?” Clay mocked, “Legs not working, baby?”

George averted his gaze and shook his head.

“Aw, isn’t that precious?” The blonde cackled, “What are you going to do now?” 

“M’dunno, Dreamie…” George tried to lift himself, legs feeling like slime as he slumped back down, “Hands, your… Hands, please… Don’ wanna be achy,” He looked sullen.

“You’re achy? Poor baby, it’s almost like you started this.” Clay sighed, “Oh wait, you did. Why don’t you finish it?”

George furrowed his brows, “Can’t,” he sniffed, “Move me, please.”

“Move you? Like take you off?” Clay smirked.

“Mm-mm! Up ‘n down.” George tried to clarify, futilely trying to life his hips, “Like this,” but falling back down almost immediately.

“Oh, I don’t know, hands are kinda hurting.” Clay laughed, “Why, what’s so special about my hands?”

“Strong,” George whined, “Big ‘n so pretty. Bigger than my hands,” He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers, “Small.” He pointed to Clay’s arms that were folded behind his head, “Big.”

“You like big things?” Clay snorted, pressing a palm to George’s. “Of course you do, pup.”

“Clay,” George whined louder, “Please.”

“Please what? What should I do?”

“Big hands,” George almost passed out from want, “On me. Touch, move… Up, down… Please, can’t breathe, ‘m so achy. Hurts.”

Clay guffawed, “You’re so ruined, it’s so pathetic. What happened, George? Can’t tell me to ‘shut the fuck up’ or ‘get a move on, already’?”

“Can’t, ‘m bein’ a good boy for you…” George whispered, “Wanna be a good sub f’r you.”

“Aww,” Clay landed his hands on the older man’s hips, “You are, baby. Being so nice and beautiful, sorry for making you ache.” He apologised teasingly.

“ ‘S okay, jus’ needy.” George took a moment to realise what he had just said, eyes widening, “Oh no.”

“Colour?” Clay sat up.

“Green, I… Jus’ didn’ realise how subby I ‘m.” George inhaled softly, “Nev’r been like this b’fore.” 

“You okay to keep going?” Clay pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Mhm,” George closed his eyes, sighing fondly at feeling large hands rub down his sides, “ ‘S ‘t okay if ‘m subby?”

“Of course, I love this side of you. So pliant and submissive, so good for me.” 

George smiled and looked up with big eyes, “Move, p’ease?”

Clay nodded, lifting George slowly, letting him fall slowly and repeating. Clay’s breaths were shallow. He wanted to talk to George about this after. He never knew George fell into subspace and they needed to discuss if George was ever going to sleep with his friend after going back to his old self. Of course, Clay had been told about it beforehand, but he didn’t know how to react, he didn’t even know what a subspace was! Not even a google search and definition in urban dictionary could help him, so he just paid no attention to it. 

“Hey, uh, I’m not sure if I’ve told you this,” George turned around, holding a glass of water, “But uh, I fall into subspace sometimes, usually when I’m tired. Is that okay?”

Clay tilted his head, “Subspace? What’s that?”

“Oh, like, I become really quiet and submissive? Not sure how to explain, it’s a sex thing. Don’t know why. If that’s not okay, I totally get that, just forget it if it seems weird.”

“No, I don’t think it’s weird, I’m just not sure what you mean. Is it like… Shit, I don’t know.”

“Ah, okay, I just kinda go quiet, like I’m usually really vocal, right?” George explained, Clay nodded, “I just, like…” He gestured vaguely with his hands, “Gasp a lot? Kinda like… Fuck, how do I explain this? Breathy? Can’t really talk properly, I babble a lot and I’m always blushy.” George laughed awkwardly, “And just really docile.”

“Oh, like a puppy?”

“That’s weird.” George dry-gagged, “You fuck dogs?”

“I fuck you, pup.”

George’s cheeks turned pink, “What even…”

“Oh?” Clay laughed, “You like that, do you, pup?”

“Shut up, you’re annoying. And no, not like a dog. Like, it means I fully trust you, I guess. Like I become vulnerable? This sounds like a fucking Shakespeare play. Means I’m really relaxed and happy. You can, y’know, research and shit if you want.”

“Have you ever… Done that with your previous partners?”

“Yeah, they didn’t mind, though. Everyone’s different, so if you find it weird just give me a nudge and I’ll come back up.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, baby, I’ll move.” 

George was lifted again, dragging up the length of Clay’s hard cock, nearly about to complain about the emptiness before he felt it slowly slide back in, “Mmh, th’nk you.”

“You’re welcome,” Clay continued his unrushed movements, hearing his friend whine and grasp under his grip, spouting out slurred praise and incoherent babbles. “So perfect.”

George fell forward, burying his nose into the crook of the blonde’s neck, “Hah, ah, mm…” His hands grabbed onto the front of Clay’s hoodie, bunching up the lime fabric, “Uhn, big, big…!”

“You sound so pretty, sweetheart,” the green-eyed of the two stated, head falling back as he groaned, “I’m so lucky.” 

“Ah- there, ‘gain, p’ease!” George gasped, eyes rolling back calmly as the slow pace stayed constant, “Mm, so nice...! Full!”

Clay lifted his head slightly, seeing a tuft of brown hair move past his jaw, the smaller man keeping his head buried into the other’s neck. “Head up, pup, wanna see you.”

George complied instantly, locking eyes with the taller man and clenching the neck of his hoodie. It was so dirty, the continual, measured rocking of their hips, the occasional circling and grinding, the way he had almost no control over himself, like he was a puppet and Clay was holding the strings, but he loved it. He loved being taken care of, but he could never shake the shame or embarrassment of getting on his best friend’s dick at every chance he got, whether that be while they’re doing laundry (true story, George was sitting on the washing machine with Clay in between his legs and sliding in and out of him) or if they were editing (again, a true story - cut to Clay slamming the laptop shut and George being fucked against the desk), it would never fail to shock him that he literally craved his best friend. It didn’t feel wrong, no fucking way, it felt so right that it was worrying. He had never felt so right, it honestly confused him. 

He wasn’t scared of it, he was pretty chill with whatever they had going on, but it was two horny idiots who had met up and were living together for a few months before the other flew back to his home country so he doubted he could call it something ongoing. 

It hurt his head to think about, so he let it be for now. 

“Clay!” George whined, choking up a moan, “Hnn!”

“I got you, I got you,” his friend reassured, “Up and down, remember?”

“Up ‘n dow’,” George failed to repeat, smashing his lips against Clay’s in a messy kiss. It was open mouthed, tasting each other’s mouths and letting out filthy sounds only to be swallowed by the other, unfairly hot, unfairly overwhelming, unfairly perfect.

“Yeah, up and down, just like that, baby.” Clay groaned, “So fucking tight.”

George let out a high whine, eyes shiny with tears, “S’ good!” He breathed erratically, legs feeling literally useless as he was all Clay’s to move however the younger pleased, and George would be lying if the thought didn’t send dangerous chills down his spine. George felt like falling to pieces, eyes rolling as far back as they could go, a faint throbbing annoyance at the still slow pace, but enjoying it nonetheless, “Gah, mmh!”

“How’s it feel, pup?” Clay groaned rather than asked, examining the older man’s face with critical eyes, feeling powerful.

“ S’ good!” George breathed, “Full, so… Much! Th’nk you, tha’k you! So big, so- so nice! Ah, you’re s’nice t’me, Dr’mie, give me s’much!” He felt like sobbing, it was so good but so fucking slow. He was aching.

“I love hearing you talk like that, pup, makes, fuck, makes me happy you feel so good.” Clay exhaled sharply, keeping the pace slow and steady.

George gasped out noises, arching his back and throwing his head back, “Ah!”

“So. Fucking. Pretty.” Clay dragged out, each word punctuated with a slow drag of hips. “You’re gonna be the death of me. My prince.”

George whined, shaky and long, chest rising and falling exaggeratedly, “Close, Clay! Hng, more! P’ease! Need!”

“You can hang on a while, baby. Wait for me, okay? You’re doing so good, my good pup, my prince, my baby, fuck, took me so well, so pretty, so perfect.”

George coughed up a whimper, “Close, please…!”

Clay closed his eyes, filthily rocking their hips barely hearing the clock beep as it hit 3 in the morning, sky changing from a pitch black to a navy blue, barely a shift in colour but still there. It didn’t mean much, but to Clay it gave him a bubbly feeling in his chest. He fucked his best friend from the pitch black of 2 a.m to the almost-break of sunrise at 3:01. “You wanna cum for me, pup?”

“Yes! Ah!”

“Do it, I’m close, too.” 

The brunette sobbed out a moan, back arching as far as it could go, thighs shaking and feeling like he was short circuiting. His brain almost shut off, a flash of pleasure washed over him as he moaned long and loud, bouncing quicker as Clay rode through his own orgasm. George flinched at every thrust, body unable to handle it and spilling under his shirt over his pale stomach, making his blue shirt cling to his sticky skin, already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Clay groaned, mumbling a string of curses as he jerked his friend up and down on himself, chasing his high and filling up the smaller man. His favourite thing to do was fill George up and watch his liquid leak out of his ass as he pulled out. It was unreasonably hot, he almost felt like rolling his eyes at himself. 

“George, sweetheart, can you come back up for me?” Clay whispered to George who was doing his best to catch his breath against the blonde’s broad chest.

“Mhm, y-yeah I…” George squeezed his eyes shut, trying to collect his breathing as the younger man rubbed his back, cooing soft praises and declarations of love. “Gimme a min, Dreamie,”

“Take your time, baby, I’m here.” Clay reassured kindly, slipping a hand under George’s blue shirt and dancing the tips of his fingers lightly up George’s spine, “Did so well,” he pressed a kiss to the top of George’s head, “So proud of you.”

George hummed, silent for a second before speaking up, “That didn’t weird you out, did it?”

“Not at all, I enjoyed it.” Clay smiled, pulling out of George and fixing his gaze onto the cum spilling out of George’s hole. The latter scoffed, knowing he had a liking for this view. “Come, let’s run you a bath, yeah? Can you walk?”

George laughed, “Can I walk.” He repeated, “Take a guess.”

Clay laughed, too, hands under George’s thighs as he stood, knees weak as he tried to get used to standing. “Alright, baby, I’ll clean you up and we can go to bed. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds really nice,” George yawned, “Love you, Clay.”

“Love you too, my prince.”


End file.
